Dark Blue
by This-Family-Affair
Summary: Cameron married Chase and is no longer working under House. But Fate decides to have a little fun with our favorite couple, and things end up going the way no one planned. [Hameron] [Rating precaution]
1. I

**Dark Blue**

**10-25-08 AN: Hi! I realized that everything was really short and bare, so I've redone it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_-Life's too short to regret. Sure, you wonder what the hell you did to deserve it, but at the end of the day it happened. You move on. You'll end up stronger for surviving.-_

* * *

Allison Cameron -now Chase- was just finishing putting away her dinner dishes. Her husband, Robert, hadn't made it home. It was the tenth night he had missed supper.

_He is the head of intensive care…_ She thought to herself, putting the last plate into the dishwasher. Now finished, she went to the living room and curled up on the plush couch, pulling her old patchwork quilt snugly around her. Snow was falling lightly, gently brushing the street-lamp lit town. After fumbling around for the remote for a bit, she clicked on the TV and saw a monster truck rally was on.

That brought back a flood of memories.

--

It was her second-to-last day working under Gregory House. Her fellowship had finally run out. Four years working for him, and she was finally done – finally free. Allison didn't know if she liked that or not.

She threw the last "Thank you!" letter addressed to her boss in the garbage before standing up to get another cup of coffee, noticing the soft thumping of House's cane in the hallway. She turned around as she heard the familiar wheeze of the door.

"Do you want me to stay?" She looked him straight in the eye. It was a hard question for her – she didn't know what she would actually do if he said yes. She loved Robert, right? But House was House…

"What?" He hadn't been really paying attention; he was too annoyed about having to find a new fellow. The last one had just pissed himself.

"Do you want me to stay?" Allison repeated, tucking her hair behind her ear. _Be strong._

"No." It killed him to say it, but she couldn't work under him forever. He would miss her, hell, he'd miss her a lot, but she needed to advance in her career.

"Okay." She turned back to the coffee machine, wiping away the solitary tear running down her face. She wouldn't let him see her cry. Not now.

* * *

She changed the channel, trying to forget those memories. The next show was CSI, and that too brought back a lot of memories.

--

He was supposed to get the week off. It was their wedding week. Next month they would take the full honeymoon. Today was the day after the wedding, and he was working. "It's important, Allie. I'm sorry." She had woken up to an empty bed and a note on his pillow. Sighing, Allison had gone into the living room, and watched a marathon of CSI, as that was the only remotely interesting show on. He had come back late that night, too tired to do anything more than take off his shoes and collapse on the bed. They never went on their honeymoon.

* * *

Allison sighed, hugging the blanket closer. There was nothing on TV. There hadn't been anything big as her job as the head of immunology at Trinity Medical lately. She had spent most nights just sitting at home and watching TV. She often wondered why she married Robert. She didn't love him, not like he deserved. She still loved House, but denied it every chance she got. In her head she knew it, she had learned to live with it. She did love Robert, though. That's what she always told herself. _I love him, he loves me, and House didn't give a crap about either of us. We're a perfect couple, when we're able to even talk to each other._ She looked at the rather large diamond ring on her finger. _Why did I ever do this?_

* * *

_Throw, hit, catch. Throw, hit, catch. Throw, hit, catch._

House was sitting in his office, throwing his giant red and gray tennis ball against the wall. There hadn't been any cases that were interesting lately. He had succeeded in hiring his new fellows, though he didn't like most of them. Usually he didn't stay past seven, but there was more going on here than back at his quiet apartment.

He kept wondering what had ever possessed him to tell her no. Sure, she couldn't work for him forever, but he had no idea that saying no would result in her marrying Chase. If he'd known that, hell, he would have _forced_ her to stay. House caught his ball as someone knocked on his door.

"House, why are you still here?" Wilson asked, pushing the glass door open.

"Well, hello to you too, Jimmy boy. And how are you feeling on this delightfully dark night?"

Wilson sighed at his friend's usual retort. "House…"

"I missed her birthday party. Big deal. She's _your_ girlfriend." House knew he was beating around the bush. He didn't really care.

"That's not it. You miss her."

"Cuddy? Like that would ever happen. Though, with an ass like that-"

"House! Would you just act mature for once?" Wilson took a deep breath. "Cameron. You miss her. But sitting here and moping isn't going to make it any better. She's not coming back."

"Well, _duh_. But my stripper will be here in just a bit so if you'd…" House spun his chair around, like a small child.

"House, you need to get out of here! You have hardly left this room in seven months!" House winced at the fact that _she_ had been gone for seven months, with no contact. Sure, there had been a wedding invite arrive at his door, but that was it.

"Haven't had a reason."

"Well now you do." Wilson threw a piece of paper on House's desk before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. House took two pills before looking down at the paper.

_Gregory House,_

_You are cordially invited to a private banquet at the Radisson home. I, Dr. Peter Radisson, and my wife, Melanie Radisson will be hosting. It will be a night filled with dancing, delicious food, a live performance, and of course, medical talk._

_You are the best of the best, and that is why you have been invited. Please join us on Thursday, December 16, at our home on Twenty-Ninth and Fortieth at seven p.m._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter Radisson_

House blinked a couple of times. He knew he was the best, but he never expected this. Peter Radisson was possibly the richest doctor on the East Coast. He rarely had parties, but when he did, everyone who was anyone was there. House didn't know if he should go or not. If Cuddy got word of this, he'd have to go. Suddenly he wondered why Wilson had received the letter first. _Maybe Wilson was invited, too, and they decided to save a stamp. _For some strange reason, he wanted to go.


	2. II

**10-25-08 AN: still working on revisions. :) Overall, I think it's getting much better.**

* * *

_You change for one of two reasons: because you want to, or because you have to._

* * *

Allison's blue-green eyes surveyed the letter for the umpteenth time. She had been invited to a party, hosted by _the_ Peter Radisson.

Today was the day of the party, and she was just making sure that this was happening. She usually wasn't always so excited about going to formal dinners and such, but for once she wouldn't have to be attached to her husband's arm the whole night. She had casually asked if Robert knew about the party, and he had said he didn't.

It wasn't like he was mean to her in any way, but at parties he liked to make sure everyone knew she was his, and that usually entailed her standing beside him, smiling, and nodded while he had boring discussions with his fellow doctors from St. Marie's. They had both decided it would be best if they didn't work together, but sometimes Allison thought that would be the only time they'd ever get to spend with each other.

She glanced back up at the clock, and saw that she had two hours to get ready. Less, really, because it was about a half-hour from her home to his home, and there would probably be traffic, so in the end she would really only have an hour. Less, even. She stood up, leaving the note on the kitchen table, and walked to her bedroom to get dressed. Shutting the door, she began the complicated task of finding an outfit.

"Allie!" Robert dumped his bag by the door, a habit his wife hated. He didn't care tonight, because he was really off for the whole night. He brushed by the

When he opened the bedroom door he was shocked to see her wearing a shimmering dark pink dress. It went down to the floor, a small trail gathering at the end. She had her hair down, one side held back behind her ear with a crystal dragonfly clip. Her bangs were gently pushed off to one side, just barely below her eyebrows. Allison was hopping around the room, one heel on, when she heard the door open. It's not very easy to spin around when you only have one very high stiletto heel on.

"What's going on?" Robert wasn't sure if he should be jealous or not. He hadn't really spent that much time with her lately, and it wouldn't be _that_ big of a surprise.

"Oh, hi!" Allison suddenly became flustered. "Umm, you know that party I told you about? Peter Radisson's? Well, I was invited. I'm just getting ready to go."

Robert chuckled. "Sure. So who's the guy?" At least she was being creative.

"What? There's no guy," she froze in her shoe-looking.

"Really? Because it seems like there is." His voice was cold now, his eyes hardened. Robert loved her, but really, honesty was important to him.

"You have no right to say that! I've been home every goddamn night and where have you been? I have no idea! For all I know, you could be out with some nurse partying and fucking all night! And when I get invited to a party that _you_ weren't invited to, you don't believe me and accuse me of cheating!" She was doing everything she could to keep from crying.

"I am not with any nurse or anyone else for that matter, and I'm not out all night!" Robert snarled. He didn't like his wife's accusations.

"You're gone before I go to bed and gone when I wake up." Allison shook her head as she grabbed her shoes and purse. "I'm going to be late." She brushed by him coldly. She slammed the door on her way out. Sitting down in her car she hoped she could keep it together for the party.

* * *

House immediately regretted coming. He had just arrived at the "home." More like "estate for the gods." It was huge, at least three floors high, and who-knows-how-many underground. It consisted of white, probably marble, bricks and regal windows. The door itself was two floors tall.

House grimaced as the valet took his care. _Can't leave now._ _Oh well. Hopefully the food will be good._

He walked into the huge home and immediately found it hard to breathe.

There _she_ was, happily chatting with the man himself. She looked… _wow_. Suddenly he realized he needed air, and quickly took a breath. He strode up to them, hiding his nervousness.

"The lost duckling has returned, it seems." Allison quickly spun around, and the surprise was evident in her eyes.

"I think you're returning to me, as I was here first." She stated coolly. She didn't want him to think he caught her off guard. Mr. Radisson smiled at their exchange.

"Well! I didn't know you two knew each other! But the best do have to learn from the best, yes?" He was still smiling. "I do suppose we should get some supper, now. And the music is my daughter's choice – I lost a bet. I do hope they're not completely horrid." House and Allison had both noticed his hint of a British accent. He them to the main dining room, with a long table with seating for twenty, along with a dance area cleared out. A band was starting to get everything set up. House didn't know any of the other people there, as he avoided all social events at all costs, but suddenly people started flocking over to talk to Allison. They all remembered her from when she was an arm ornament. She grinned as they all started chatting with her (_I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you much last time!_). House just stared at how beautiful she looked.

"House. House!" He had been off thinking about what he had missed when Allison waved a hand in front of his face. His eyes quickly focused back on her. "Dinner's being served." He nodded and took a seat at the table, Allison sitting just a few places away. It wasn't long before she was laughing with some male doctor that looked about her age. House felt a pang of jealousy, but suddenly a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs was placed in front of him.

-

The (delicious) dinner plates had been cleared, and now there was pie. Banana crème, probably made just a few hours prior at the "home" itself. The band had gotten set up, and they were all enjoying some of the pie by their equipment.

Mr. Radisson suddenly decided to make an announcement.

As he rose from his seat at the head of the table, he said: "Hello, all! I do hope you enjoyed the food." There was a chorus of "it was great," "fantastic," and such. He grinned. "The band is just getting ready, and I do beg your pardon, for my daughter chose them, as I lost a very complicated bet with her." Chuckling. "But I am sure you are all wondering why I would invite you all here. Yes, I had a darker motive behind this." He waggled his thick eyebrows. More chuckling. "I am opening a new hospital, and as you are all the best, I would like you to join me, and work at the hospital." Everyone started murmuring their thoughts to the people around them. "Of course, you would all head up your own department. You do not have to accept, but I do hope you consider it. You can always contact my daughter, Emilie, or myself to get further information." Nodding. "Now, enjoy the band, and feel free to mingle as you please." He nodded to the band, and they assumed their positions.

A petite brunette woman pulled a stool to the front of the stage, a man following suit.

"Hey guys," the woman said, positioning a guitar on her lap."We're pleased to be here. I hope you enjoy the music!"_  
_

House started thinking about taking the job. He'd have to learn more about it, but it would be nice to not have to listen to Cuddy all the time. He noticed Allison standing up and making her way over to Mr. Radisson. He assumed she was asking about the job. He took his mind away from the job as he heard the music playing.

_Oh lover, hold on  
'till i come back again  
for these arms are growin' tired,  
and my tales are wearing thin_

House looked up at the woman singing. Her voice was so brilliant; he couldn't help but stare at her.

_If you're patient I will surprise, _

_When you wake up I'll have come  
_

Allison heard the music playing, and she felt a soft spot for whoever had written the song. She knew what they had been through well enough._  
_

_All the anger will settle down  
And we'll go do all the things we should have done_

House averted his eyes to where Allison was now sitting. Her eyes were closed, probably remembering the day when he told her no.

_Yes I remember what we said  
As we lay down to bed  
I'll be here if you will only come back home_

Allison could feel his eyes on her. She turned around, and caught him in the act. Their eyes locked together.

The man started singing now:

_Oh lover, I'm lost  
Because the road I've chosen beckens me away_

Oh lover, don't you rome  
Now i'm fighting words I never thought i'd say

He knew she was telling him something. He just couldn't stand to listen to it. He turned his eyes back to the band.

_But I remember what we said  
As we lay down to bed  
I'll forgive you oh  
If you just come back home_

Allison watched as he turned away. She blinked a couple of times and turned back to the band, wondering what had just happened.

_Oh lover, I'm old  
You'll be out there and be thinking just of me_

She decided that she didn't know if she liked or disliked the song. Their voices were perfect together, the lyrics beautiful… But it hit her, hard.

When the two of them started singing together, though, she wondered if someonewasn'thaving fun messing with her.

_And I will find you down the road  
And will return back home to where we're meant to be_

They were down the road. Eight moths, roughly, down the road. But who was she meant to be with? And why was she reading so much into this?

_'Cause I remember what we said  
As we lay down to bed  
We'll be back soon as we make history._

The song ended, and everyone started clapping. The band really had done a stellar job.

Mr. Radisson rose again; "And now mingle amongst yourselves! The night is young, and I have plenty of wine!"

-

Allison simply couldn't shake the guy. He was cute, in a very geeky way, but he really couldn't take a hint.

She had danced with the guy – Marvin? – once, only because she felt badly for him. When she asked him what he did in a hospital, he said that he was the head janitor of the Janitor's Association of the United States of America. Allison mused that they seemed to have an association for everything.

Now he was following her around, asking her all sorts of random questions (Do you have a pet? Do you like ferrets? McCain or Obama?), and he just wouldn't leave her alone! She casually mentioned that she had a husband, and he's the head of intensive care at a big hospital… But it wasn't working. She was tempted to ask House for help, but that would only result in a multitude of snide comments.

"What's your favorite vegatable?" Marvin asked, following her as she wove through the crowd of people on the dance floor. "Mine's the radish. Do you want to dance?"

Please save me… Allison thought, hoping someone would see that she was despertely trying to avoid this guy. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going.

Thump.

"Oww…" Allison muttered as she looked up at the thing she had just ran into. It was, of course, House.

"Just can't leave me alone, can you?" he muttered, but there was a smirk on his face.

"Green or black? Personally, I like black…" Marvin said as he looked at the two of them. "Ah! You must be Dr. House! It's a pleasure to mee you!" he said, sticking his hand out. When House didn't do the same, he continued, "I'm Marvin Martins, the Head of the Janitor's Association of the United States of America. Pleasure to meet you." Marvin beamed.

Suddenly, Allison spotted someone she believed she remebered from another one of these parties. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Marvin, and nice seeing you again, House, but there's a friend of mine I need to go catch up with. 'Bye!" And with that, she walked off to see if there really was anyone here she knew.

House glared at Marvin, who was still beaming. _Shit._


	3. III

**10-26-08 AN: ahhh, revisions. I'm starting to like it more and more, as I go on.**

* * *

_If you're patient, I will surprise._

* * *

Allison tossed her shoes on the floor. She was still giggling from the wonderful time she'd had, after she lost Marvin. _Poor House!_

"What took you so long?" Robert asked from his spot on the couch. The news was running on the TV, but it was muted.

Allison sighed as she hung up her purse. "I'm not in the mood for this right now." All the happiness from the party suddenly vanished, leaving her tired and angry.

"For what?" He turned his head to look at her as she walked into the bedroom.

"For _this_. You. Me having to explain why I was out past _ten_." She opened up her drawer to find the flannel penguin PJ's she loved so much. Slipping into them, she pulled her dress off over her head and donned the matching tank top. She stepped into her fluffy pink slippers before sitting on the bed and turning on the news.

"I wasn't asking you to explain why you were out past ten, I was asking what took so long. Did you have a good time?" Robert said, coming to lean against the doorframe.

"Yeah, I did. I saw House." Allison flipped the channel.

"Really?" She could detect a hint of jealousy. "How's he?"

"Usual. I think we'll be working together soon." His eyes widened. She turned to him. "There's a new hospital opening. Dr. Radisson's. He invited a bunch of doctors, including House, to work for him."

"Oh."

"And I accepted. He promised to alert us three weeks before we were needed so we could hand in our two-weeks notice." She clicked off the TV, after finding nothing interesting in the news. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, planning on brushing her teeth. She was digging in the drawer for her toothbrush when she felt Robert's arms wrap around her.

"I have told you how beautiful you are lately?" he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"No. You've been too busy working." She wriggled out of his grip and wet her toothbrush. She walked out to the living room to make sure that all the dishes were done, but it was no surprise to find that his dishes were sitting in the sink when there was a practically empty dishwasher. She inwardly sighed as she started loading the dishwasher.

"Did I do something?"

She pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "No. Nothing. You don't do _anything_."

* * *

House had looked them up. He had no idea why, but he had looked them up. In the phone book. And now he was in front of their house.

House could see them arguing - they didn't have any curtains on their windows and the lights were on. _Everyone_ could see what was going on.

And he was sitting, on his bike, just watching. He saw Allison through her hands up in the air before walking out of view. Chase followed. After a few minutes House had regained his senses and was about to drive away when she came back into view, this time carrying a bag. Chase was still following. Suddenly she was out of view, but he heard the door open. _Damn bike! She'll know it's me…_ House thought, trying to force himself to drive away, but He couldn't move. He saw her shadowy figure approaching at a rapid speed. House suddenly realized that her car was right in front of him. She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"House?" She sniffed, and he immediately knew she had been crying.

"Yes, that is a house." She smirked slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Out for a late night drive."

"Allison!" Robert had slammed the door. He stopped when he saw House. "House."

"Wombat! Great to see you too." House faked a smiled. He turned to Allison. "Hop on."

"What?" Her face was the perfect picture of total shock.

"Hop. On. The. Bike. I know what you're doing and I have a spare room."

"Since when do you have a spare room? Steve run away? And how do you know what I'm doing?"

"Your windows." She turned around and saw that you could see the whole inside of the house.

"Oh."

"Allison, please, just come back inside. It's cold out here and we can talk about this-" It was true. He was standing barefoot on the freezing cement, while she had on her now lightly snowed-kissed pink slippers.

"No, I don't need to talk. I need to go. Think." Maybe it was the alcohol she consumed earlier, but she hopped on the back of House's bike, taking the spare helmet from the usual spot and wrapped one arm around his waist while the other one hoisted her bag on her shoulder before wrapping around his waist, too. He grinned, glad that she had decided to come with him. He had forgotten how good this felt. House started his bike and drove off.

-

Robert watched in awe as everything happened. He had never thought he had neglected her that much. Sure, he had missed some dates… Well, now that he thought about he had missed a lot of dates, but he had never been mean to her. He had just forgotten her, but he always gave her nice presents and things… He suddenly knew that would never be enough. _House wouldn't always be nice and friendly and all, but he would never abandon her like I did. No wonder she went with him. _He sighed as the snow started falling. _December 16. Less than ten days until Christmas… Ten days to try to explain to my aunt why my wife's not here. _His aunt was arriving soon, just for the holidays, and was intent on taking Allison shopping. He sighed. He had to get her to come back before then. She came in three days. Three days to get her back, and if that didn't work, he could just say she was working until she did come back.

* * *

As Allison rode on towards House's apartment, she began to think, which had proved to work against her in the past. _What am I thinking? I'm riding off with House! This is a bad idea. It's only the 16, and Christmas is merely a week away! Why would he ever offer? He told me to leave… I wonder if he's just trying to anger Robert…_ She smiled, looking at how beautiful the town looked, gently kissed with snow and streetlamps casting a soft yellow glow on everything. Christmas trees were all ready up in some houses, wreaths on the doors. She could see the silhouettes of snowmen and snow forts against the illuminated houses. _Maybe, just maybe, I should enjoy this while it lasts. I don't think I'll ever be able to experience this again._


	4. IV

**

* * *

**

10-25-08 AN: !Name changes!

**All new characters -though based on my closest/oddest friends, except Melanie, she's based on an arch enemy- are _mine_. Even Shep was my dad's. (If any of my in-town friends are reading this, I just randomly chose the names, and the rest of you will appear later, even if not in this story).**

* * *

_One can not live off of puffy Cheetoes alone. One must also have hostess donuts! So go get some Cheetoes and donuts and enjoy!_

* * *

Allison relaxed against the couch in House's apartment. She enjoyed the soft feel of the leather against her skin. House was busy making sure that her room wasn't a complete disaster, but she wasn't so sure if she'd be able to make it to the bedroom. The couch was very comfortable…

-

When House walked back into the living room, he found Allison already asleep. He softly smiled before picking up a blanket and laying it over her. She smiled and shifted in her sleep, and House thought he might have woken her up. But, a moment later, her breathing was still steady. House walked back to his bedroom, looking over his shoulder one last time before getting ready for bed.

_Sniff lick lick lick sssllluuurrrp lick_

Allison blinked a couple of times before finding the source of the slobber on her face. Standing on top of her was a pretty Sheltie. She grinned before sitting up and rubbing the adorable little dog behind his ears. He snuggled up against her, and she laughed when his tail swished her face. House walked into the room and just observed them for a moment.

"Sure, he likes _you_." House scoffed before making his way to the kitchen.

Allison lifted up the dog, setting him on the couch as she stood up and followed House to the kitchen. "What's his name?" she asked as the pooch trailed her into the kitchen.

"Shep." House was trying to work the new coffee pot he had bought as Shep had decided the last one was a toy. _Crazy dog. They're not supposed to be able to get on the counters…_

"Cute name." Allison said as she reached down to pet him once more before walking over to House. "Here-" She pressed a few buttons and it whirred to life. Shep barked at it. "Quiet down. It's okay," Allison murmured, and Shep became quiet immediately.

"Now can you get him to go do his thing _outside_?" House asked.

"He doesn't listen to you? I'd be nice if he was human…" Allison was smirking. Now House was trying to get the filter and coffee in the machine. "Move over." House scooted over and in a few moments the coffee pot was working.

House stared at her, dumbfounded. "How did you know to work that thing?"

"We have one in my office." She stated it simply.

"You can stay as long as you like. But there is a bed that's more comfortable," House muttered as he poured himself a cup and limped out of the kitchen.

Allison looked up and smiled at the back of his head. "Thanks."

* * *

As soon as Melanie saw her boss walk in she knew it was the time. She had had a thing for Dr. Chase for a long time now, and was just waiting for her moment to strike. She walked up to him, sensing his anger and feeling of reject.

"Dr. Chase, are you feeling alright?" She tried to not be pushy, yet.

Robert smiled at her. "Better than last night."

"What happened?" Melanie followed him as he sat down behind his desk. She pulled up a chair.

"Just stuff." Robert hating thinking about what had happened last night. It was like a giant slap to the face. He reaKaraed that she really did love House, still. But he loved her so much - he couldn't give up now. She could always _learn_ to love him. He hated that idea, though. It sounded so old-fashioned and cruel.

Melanie stood up, walking over to his side of the desk. This was the moment. She had seen him sober up considerably, and knew this was the best time to strike. She stood over him, hands supporting her on his armrests, and kissed him. After a moment she broke away.

"Melanie, I can't-"

"Robert," her voice was low and sultry, "she doesn't treat you right. Anyone can see that. Just let me in. I'm not going to hurt you." He knew this was wrong, but he felt really lonely and dejected, and she was changing that. She leaned back in for a kiss, and he didn't refuse her.

* * *

"Don't you have to work?" House was staring at Allison, who now was curled up on his chair with a cup of coffee.

"Don't you?" She raised one eyebrow.

"I asked first."

"I always have Fridays off. We're not that busy, ever." She shrugged. "Small hospital, expensive neighborhood. Almost everyone who comes to it only comes because they know I worked for you." She took a sip of her coffee. "And shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"Fine. Just don't let Shep go on the couch – again." House glared at the puppy that had now hopped up with Allison and was sniffing her coffee before going to his bedroom to change. Once he was in his room, he allowed himself to start thinking.

_She's older now. More mature. Quieter, even. Still beautiful. Still so goddamn beautiful. The way her eyes sparkle when she smiles... He doesn't even care. Doesn't even notice. He should be with her, hell, cherish her. Not just leave her alone every night. I wouldn't do that to her. But she loves him. Married couples fight, argue, make up. Well, Wilson doesn't. _Without really knowing it House was praying that Allison unleashed her inner Wilson. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the phone ring.

-

"Hello, House's place." Allison picked up the phone, after the ringing annoyed started to annoy her.

"_Cameron? What are you doing at House's place? Am I interrupting something?" _Cuddy's voice was clear on the other line.

"Oh hey, Cuddy! I'm just here for a few days. And the only thing you're interrupting is House's dog attacking me with his tongue." Allison stood up, ready to give the phone to House. She knocked on the door before opening it.

"House, phone." She waved the phone in front of his face.

"You're not supposed to answer the phone." He snapped out of his thoughts and glared at her.

"Well, get caller ID or a working answering machine." She handed it to him and almost tripped over the fluffy brown dog following her. He whimpered as he pulled on the leg of her pajama pants.

"What do you want? Outside? Water? Food?" He stopped at the last one. "Food it is. Where's your bowl?" She followed as the little dog led her to his bowl.

-

"_So what's Cameron doing at your place?" _Cuddy asked.

"She's found her inner peace being a stripper."

"_House... Well you're late. Your team is waiting for you. You have a case. And bring Cameron in. I think you guys might need her. And they want to meet her."_

"They know about her?" House was rummaging through his drawer for some clothes.

"_The whole hospital talks about her. She lasted the longest, stood up the most, and followed you the most. They call her crazy. Want to make sure she doesn't have some psychological issue. That's what they say. They're sitting in my office right now."_

"Fine. If she wants to. I'm sure Shep won't want her to leave." With that House clicked off the phone. He grabbed his favorite Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans before heading to the bathroom and getting ready. About twenty minutes later he emerged, showered, dressed, and not wanting to go. He saw Allison sitting on the couch, dressed in a pair of washed-out jeans with holes on both knees and a black, tight fitting, low-cut shirt. Her hair was pulled off to one side, right above the nape of her neck on the left side, in a relaxed bun with pieces hanging out of it. She was grinning as Shep licked her face.

"Can you give a me kiss?" Allison laughed when he did.

_I wish I could be that dog right now... _House pushed the thoughts from his mind. "Great, you're dressed already. Come on." He walked to the door, picking up his coat on the way. Allison stood up, Shep puzzled by her sudden movement.

"What? Where are we going?" She followed, picking up her coat, too.

"Cuddy's Playplace." House retorted, walking out the door. Allison was out a second later, and Shep was on his way over when House shut the door and locked it. Shep whimpered from inside.

"And why are we going to the hospital?"

"Because the team wants to get to know you." House made sure it was locked before walking down out of the building and making walking over to his bike.

"They know about me?" Allison asked as he got on his bike. She hopped on right behind him, pulling the helmet on.

"Apparently so." Suddenly the motorcycle roared to life and they were on their way through the snow-lined streets.

"Robbie, have you seen my other shoe?" Melanie was trying to find her shoes. They definitely needed to check in at work now. They were over an hour late, even though each had decided to come in about an hour early that morning.

"No, I haven't. And would you stop calling me Robbie?" Chase was hunting for his sock.

"Aha! I found it. And here's your sock." Melanie tossed the sock to Chase, who easily caught it.

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around today, then. I'll, uh, call you later." She grinned as she brushed past him, walking out the door. He slipped his shoe on before sitting back down on his chair. He couldn't believe what he had just done. _If Allie ever finds out... _He shook the thoughts from his mind. _She'll never find out. What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

Leslie stared as House and Allison got off of the bike. She knew that Cameron was supposed to be pretty, but she didn't think she was _that_ pretty. Or relaxed. They had always told her that Cameron was very professional, except for when House wanted her to come back and work for him. She closed the case file as she decided to go and greet them. Kevin noticed that Leslie had decided to leave, and followed her, if only to look at her rear.

Kara was completely oblivious until she heard the door shut, and then stood up to follow them, muttering, "Why is there some code that they leave me out of?"

* * *

"Cameron!" Wilson exclaimed when they arrived. He had just finished up his clinic hours and was about to get on the elevator when she and House walked through the doors. He ran over and immediately hugged her, causing her to grin and House to get a tad jealous.

"Good to see you, too, Wilson." Suddenly House's new team appeared, all piling out of the elevator. Kevin stopped as he saw Cameron. He couldn't believe that she was a doctorand, sadly, not a model. He would pay big bucks for one of her shows.

Leslie, the brave one, walked right up to her and stuck her hand out. "Hello. My name is Leslie Wollenzien. I work in oncology, but am studying under House to build my resume. That's it. Pleasure to meet you."

Allison accepted and shook her hand. "Allison Cameron. Pleasure to meet you, too."

Kevin left his revere of thoughts and decided it was his turn to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Kevin Bruns. Call me Kev." He grinned as she shook his hand.

Now Kara was a little angry that she was the last for _everything_ and pushed Kevin off to the side, causing House to grin. He had always had a soft spot for Kara, who, though she was a small and frail girl, wasn't afraid to pick a fight with the tall and fit Kevin.

"Hey, I'm Kara." She stuck out her hand, and Allison shook it.

"Allison. Nice to meet you." Allison thought she had now broken the record for most handshakes in less than three minutes. Suddenly she saw Brenda lurking behind her desk. She knew that if she were ever alone, Brenda would find her and attack her with questions. She made a mental note to always be with someone, even if it meant spending time with Kevin, who was still looking at her. She smiled at him, hoping that he would stop looking at her.


	5. V

Say my name, so I know it's true.

**1-25-08 AN: jeeze, there's a lot to muddle through! **

_Say my name, so I know it's true._

Robert wasn't sure why he had come. He regretted it as soon as he saw the brick building. He knew _they_ would be in there. Sighing, he parked the car and got out of it. He walked into the building, ignoring the "hey" and "how ya doing?" calls from miscellaneous people. He was waiting for the elevator when a perky blonde appeared by his side.

"So this is where you worked…" Melanie sighed as she took in the beauty of the place.

Robert turned around, horrified. "Melanie! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come!" _She's going to screw everything up! _

"Jeeze, Robbie!" Melanie glared at him. "I can be helpful, you know! And anyways," her face had gone back to the usual annoyingly perky smile, "I wanted to meet the team. Well, the ex-team, but still." She nudged him.

"Melanie," his voice now low, "I don't want you here right now."

"Well, I'm here, so too late. And it's not like I'm going to embarrass you!" She grinned as she got on the elevator. Robert followed, face still grim. He decided to not continue the conversation as more people got on. The doors closed, and he had no idea of what was waiting for him.

House was on his way to get some kind of food when he saw the elevator doors open. Robert and Melanie were the last two in it, and Melanie was really close to Robert, grinning and holding his hand. She whispered something in his ear and he blushed. House just glared at the two. He couldn't believe that this was happening to Allison. He took a few very fast paces towards them, and Robert's face clouded over with anger.

"House-" His voice was low and chilly.

"There's no way in hell you're going to lecture me! You can't even _possibly_ be mad at me! You're the one who's cheating on her!" House's voice rose.

"House-" Allison poked her head out of the door. She had sent him to get some food, but Kara had changed her mind and Allison had hoped to catch him before he left.

Her face fell as she saw the blonde woman attached to her husband. She chuckled, a low, sad, chuckle.

Fumbling with something on her left hand, and much to the shock of both men –Melanie had been anticipating it- Allison walked right up to the elevator, kissed Robert on the cheek, whispered "I'm sorry," and put the ring in his hand. She smiled sadly before informing House that Kara wanted a salad instead of chips. She started down the hallway, heading for the stairs to the roof, knowing that House wouldn't be able to corner her in the elevator this way.

The coolness of the air outside felt good to Allison as she leaned against the room that enclosed the stairwell. She wished she would have thought about a sweater, and her coat was still in the conference room. She hadn't even thought about getting it. Her only thought was to get out, into the cold air where she could think straight.

_I wonder how long they've been at it… _She thought sullenly. _I was right that he wasn't with a nurse, though. _That thought made her smile a little. _I should have known, should have figured._ _I guess the only way to really tell was that he was out late all the time… I wish I could be more like House. Read people better. Not trust everyone so much. _She sighed. _I guess I wasn't that great of a wife anyway. He was more of a rebound… Damn you House! _Allison watched as the snow started falling. _Christmas... _She suddenly remembered that Robert's aunt was coming to town for the holidays. _I wonder how he's going to explain everything._ Suddenly she heard the door open, and the usual thumping of House's cane.

"Cold." He leaned against the wall beside her.

"I would assume so, as it's December." Allison retorted.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low and soft now.

"It's not your fault, really, I should have paid more attention." _It is your fault! If I didn't still care about you this would probably have never happened! _

"How could you have? He told you he was working. You trusted him. You're supposed to trust your husband." House sighed as he watched the snow twirl around in the air.

Allison looked at him, puzzled. _Robert would never have told him anything, and I didn't tell him... _"How do you know?"

"It's always that way. At least it was for Wilson. Just assumed, but I _did_ assume correctly."

"Oh." She looked back at the falling snow. "I should get my things..."

"Why?" He turned his head to look at her. Yet another question had been pestering House for a long time now.

She looked back at him, confused.

"Why did you marry him?" His blue eyes locked with her hazel ones.

"I-"

"House!" Kevin burst out the door, panting. "Cuddy... Wants... Downstairs..." He tried to steady his breathing. House groaned, but remembered to talk to her about this further.

"I know Cuddy wants me, when doesn't she? But do you know her intentions? Because I'm not in the mood for anything naughty." House turned to look at the panting man.

Kevin's eyes grew wide, still not used to his boss's comments. "Uh… She said something about a patient-"

House sighed, enjoying the effect he had on the boy. "Ah, yes, our secret code…" House smiled as Allison stifled a laugh.

"Just go downstairs!" Kevin exclaimed, finally giving up. He had a very active imagination, and this wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about.

"See? That's all you needed to say. We could have stayed out of Cuddy's personal life, but no, you just have to get all the gossip you can." House limped past him, starting the trek downstairs. He would only go down to where he could access an elevator, and then just ride the rest of the way.

Allison couldn't help but smile a bit at the familiar antics of House. She followed him down, whispering to Kevin on her way off the roof. "Don't worry. He's always like that, and he always will be."

"So what's this about you _needing _me?" House asked as he barged into Cuddy's office.

Cuddy sighed. "You have a case."

"Now why couldn't your minion just say that? Instead he had to go into how you wanted me and needed me! Some stuff should just be kept private!"

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed. "Please. This case is urgent. The other one can wait, he's not dying anytime soon." She handed him the file. "Please, House, this may be hard, but please." Her eyes were pleading. House opened the case file, trying to figure out what could move her so much. He was shocked when he saw the name on the file.


	6. VI

**10-25-08 AN: I don't know why I'm even bothering with AN's.**

* * *

_Be careful who you fall in love with, because someone somewhere won't approve._

* * *

They were right there. Spelled out in a nurse's -probably Brenda's- handwriting. He could handle it, but he wasn't sure if Allison could, and that would make him unable to handle it. The two words, all eleven letters, twelve with the space, in black ink, read: Robert Chase. House's eyes looked up from the words to Cuddy's saddened face. He merely nodded.

"Don't tell Allison." Cuddy nodded her agreement.

"I'm only having you do this because you two worked together. I don't know if he'll need anything, but he deserves the best we can give him." House nodded as he closed the file and walked out of her room. He wasn't really watching where he was going, and neither was Allison. They collided, papers falling out of their lose grip in House's hand.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention-" Allison bent down to pick up the papers. She gasped when she saw the name. Her eyes looked up at him, a mix of sadness and questions.

"I don't know what happened." House stated simply.

"I... I... I should go and apologize..." She tried to keep her eyes from clouding with tears.

House felt a small pang of anger and jealousy at the thought of her really being in love with Chase. "For what?" It was almost a whisper.

She didn't answer, instead she just handed him the file and rushed for elevator. She got in a moment before it closed, ensuring she would have a few moments to think about what she should do. She remembered the numbers to his room, as they had almost been seared into her memory. She got off the elevator when it hit the right floor, rushing to his room. He was in intensive care, but she would be allowed to see him. If not, she could say she was a doctor and on the case, which was partly true. She found his room, and taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in. He way lying on the bed, right arm in a sling, bruised and cuts all over his face. He had gauze wrapped around his forehead. The heart monitor was still giving off its soothing, steady beep. _Intense head trauma, no signs of internal bleeding. _She remembered very well what his charts had said. _Coma._

"Get out of here." Melanie, who was sitting by Robert's bed, glared at her. "You did this to him."

"I did this? How in hell did I do this?" Allison was trying to keep in her anger. She wasn't yet sure who it was directed at.

"You gave him the ring back. He was heartbroken and decided to take a drive. This is all your fault!"

"If you hadn't come with him today this never would have happened!" Allison's voice rose. She _knew_ it was her fault; she just didn't want to face it.

"If you would have spent more time with him I would have never been involved!" Melanie knew she was lying, but she also had a lot to hate Allison for.

"_He_ was never around! I wanted to spend time with him, but work and apparently _you_ were more important!"

"You're the one who gave the ring back!"

"And I could have made it a lot worse! I thought that was the best thing to do!"

"Well apparently it wasn't!"

"And apparently I'm not a psychic!"

"Well you should have thought about how he'd react!"

"And _you_ should have thought about how I'd react!" House was standing just outside the door, allowing her to release some of her anger.

"Well you were too in love with that other guy to actually care about him!"

Allison's voice lowered. "I know. But I tried to move on. I was doing the best I could!" Her voice rose again. House was shocked when he heard that she loved someone else.

"Well you should have done better!"

"I wish I could have!"

"He loved you! They _always_ love you! I'm only a release, a rebound!" Allison became puzzled when she said "they." "Yes, they! Back in school all my boyfriends would dump me if they even had a chance to go out with you! And when it didn't work, they'd grovel back to me! Even though you were older! You could have anyone you wanted and then you didn't want the ones who wanted you!"

"So that's what this is all about." Her voice lowered.

"Yes! And you knew! You always knew! And I finally found an amazing guy, and you're misusing him? I wasn't going to stand for it!"

"I... I'm sorry."

"But he always talked and bragged about you! How smart you are, how pretty, how nice, how funny. I got sick of it! So today, when he walked in and was sad and lonely, I decided to change things. I was a _fling_, a one-time thing! And you make a bigger deal over it than it deserved!"

Allison was shocked to hear that he really did love her, and that he did talk about her like that. She didn't expect that it had only happened today, and hadn't been a long-running thing. "I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't! And what hurt the most is that you _didn't_ overreact!" Melanie was on the verge of tears. She was faking it all, of course, but the information she was telling was true.

"I... When he wakes up tell him I'm sorry." Allison said before turning around and exiting the room, again bumping into House. She was on her last bit of resolve, and suddenly she just let go. House pulled her into a tight hug, knowing that this had to be hard for her. She just stood there and cried, needing to let it out.

-

"Allison?" Robert was waking up. The world was foggy, but he could feel someone holding his hand.

Even though Melanie didn't love him, she did have a thing for him, and it hurt when the first person he asked for was Allison. "No, Robbie. It's me, Melanie."

"Where's Allison? Is she okay?" It wasn't like her to not be around when someone was hurt, especially if they were even friends. Robert wasn't sure what they were anymore, but knew it had to be at least friends.

"She's fine. Just fine. She told me to tell you that she was sorry." Melanie smiled at him.

"But where is she?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably with the House guy or something." Melanie shrugged it off. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but knew this is what she needed to do in order for _them_ to be over.

"Oh..." He was angered at the fact that she _was_ probably with House at the moment. Suddenly House barged into the room.

"I heard you were awake and-" But he was cutoff by Chase.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who? Cuddy? I know she loves you but-"

"Allison."

"She's calming down. Drinking some coffee. Apparently the she and the blondie here got into a fight." House waved his stick menacingly at Melanie.

Robert stared at Melanie. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. She and I just got into a little disagreement. Don't worry about it, Robbie. You need to focus on getting better." She patted his hand.

"What was it about?"

"Nothing! Just relax, sleep."

"I'm not tired. I have a headache from hell, but I'm not tired." He glared at her. "What did you fight about?"

"Please, Robbie, don't worry about it."

"Stop calling me Robbie."

"What did they fight about?" This time he looked directly at House.

"I'm not sure. It was the queen of all cat fights, though." House knew better than to tell the man -who was supposed to be resting- the truth.

"I need to talk to her." He stated it simply – no one was to argue. House nodded and walked out of the room, not sure if he should bring Allison back or not.

She sat on the bench outside, sipping her cocoa and wondering about the future days. She was also thinking about her conversation with Melanie earlier. _She was right... Right about a lot of things. I can't believe I went through with all of this! I should have never married him. None of this would have happened. _She was taken from her thoughts by someone sitting next to her.

"You just love making me come out here in the cold, don't you?" House grumbled as he pulled his jacket a little closer. It had gotten colder within the last hour or so. She chuckled. "He's awake and asking for you." He stared off at a random tree.

"I don't know if I can face him." Allison sighed. She could tell she was on the verge of tears, and was doing everything she could to not break out crying. "He deserves so much better..."

"Just talk to him. He just wants to see you." House knew it was the right thing, but why did it have to hurt so goddamn much?

"I guess I should. He deserves that, at least." She stood up, throwing her now empty cup of cocoa in the trash. She opened the door to the building, stopping before going in. "Thank you." She smiled weakly at House, who just nodded his head. She walked into the building, preparing herself for what was about to happen.


	7. VII

**Logan, AKA Gogo, Mustachio, Burnt Cheese Head, Burnt Cheese Toast, Senior Cheiko, remember that I love you. Like a brother. And this will _never_ be Kevin/Cameron… I just want to have a little fun with House's brain… Anyone that you have seen on TV isn't mine... Everyone else is!**

* * *

'_Cause you made your way inside a dozen times before._

* * *

Allison gently pushed open the door to her husband's room, glad that Melanie wasn't there.

"Hey." Robert mumbled. He was still hurt that she hadn't been there earlier.

"Hi." She walked in and sat in the chair next to him.

"Where were you?"

"Thinking."

"You could have done that here."

She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. "No I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Melanie."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "What did you two fight about?" His eyes bored into hers.

"Just some stuff, okay? Nothing big."

He sighed, not happy with her answer but knowing she wouldn't give him anything else. "I didn't want to. Sleep with her, I mean."

"On some level you did." She looked down, suddenly fascinated with the speckles on the floor.

"Allison… Look at me." She looked up at him, eyes transfixed. "I'm sorry."

She stood up. "Me too." She smiled sadly at him before exiting the room.

* * *

"So, Jimmy Boy, why did you get my letter?" House had tracked down Wilson and was following him around.

"It must have just been an accident."

"Ah, but my good friend, I know that it wasn't. No one could confuse you with me! I'm not so nice and don't have relationships with patients. And I'm far better looking."

"House…"

"Why did you get my letter?"

"House…"

"House!" Cuddy's voice rang out through the hall.

"Shh. If we walk fast enough maybe she won't see us." House whispered to Wilson.

"_House_!"

"Or not." He looked over his shoulder. "I'm too tired to have sex in your office right now. Maybe later!" He yelled, making sure everyone in the hallway could hear him.

"I need to talk to you about your original case." She quickly caught up to them and handed House a folder.

"Oh, right, the reason that bastard was here in the first place." House grumbled as he opened the file.

"His name is Logan Walker. There was some miscommunication, but he's arriving here from Princeton General around noon tomorrow."

"Oooh, goodie. Just what I wanted for Christmas!" House rolled his eyes.

"And about Christmas. We are having a Christmas party, and you are expected to be there. Some of our biggest donators will be there, and they all want to hear from you. It's the seventeenth. Dress formally." She handed him another folder and walked off. House turned around, ready to bring up his argument with Wilson, but found he had left already.

_Great. Now I'm roped into another party. I wonder how I can get out of it… _House smirked as he walked off to his exam room, in hopes of finally defeating Bowser once and for all. Or at least until they made another Mario game.

* * *

House's current team was sitting in the conference room, bored. Either they had finished all their clinic duty, or they were just avoiding it.

"Soo… What do you guys think of Cameron?" Leslie finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"She's hot." Kevin grinned as he turned another page in his _Sports Illustrated_-_Swimsuit edition._

"Okay, besides that." Leslie rolled her eyes, used to Kevin's actions because she had three younger brothers of her own.

"She seems smart." Kara noted as her Silly-Putty turned from dark purple to hot pink.

"Yeah, I think so too. But what do you think of her and House? They look pretty hot together." Leslie grinned. She loved gossip.

"She'd look hotter with me." Kevin replied.

"I wonder if that's why House hired her, because she was hot." Kara observed.

"Of course it was! Didn't you hear the story?" Leslie's eyes were wide.

"No, because neither one of us decided to switch clinic duty to find-all-the-dirt-I-can-about-my-new-boss duty." Now it was Kara's turn to roll her eyes.

"Hey, you know what, I'm glad I did. Because now I can figure out why he hired us." She smirked as she leaned back in her chair. "And I can guarantee that it's not because of our skills."

"What do you mean?" Kara was suddenly interested.

"Oh, I'm not telling." Leslie smirked with satisfaction. Kevin just turned a page in his magazine, too used to the way the two girls argued.

"Leslie, please, tell me!"

"No. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go grab some food. Toodles!" Leslie grinned as she stood up and went down to the cafeteria, mainly to see her current fling.

"Should I follow her?" Kara asked Kevin.

"Only if you want to see her making out with what's his face."

"I'll pass."

"Good choice."

* * *

_Hmmph._ _It's getting colder out still… I can't believe it's almost three in the afternoon… _

_What happened to make things go so _wrong_? I never should have married him in the first place… But what was I supposed to do? Just sit around and hope that House would say he had feelings for me? Like that would ever happen. I'm not saying I wouldn't like it but… _Sighing, Allison slumped against the back of the chair. She was carefully hidden in the courtyard – the last place anyone would ever expect to find her. Very few people roamed the courtyard in the winter, and there was only a patient in a wheelchair rolling through on the paths.

It was Allison's favorite time of the year, the time she always had enjoyed the most as a kid, and yet things were so terribly wrong. Nothing was going the way she wanted them to, and she just seemed to be getting herself deeper in this twisted love triangle than she ever wanted to be in the first place. She smiled softly as the snow started falling again, gently floating down and making the world so white and sparkly. She grinned as one of them hit her nose, quickly melting away. She had always marveled at the beauty of a snowflake, with every single one being different.

_Though how they can prove they're all different is beyond me. They would have to analyze every single snowflake that ever fell to prove that. _Allison giggled to herself; remembering years back to when her big brother first told her that. She had put up a big fight saying there's no way they could really prove it.

"What's so funny?" Kevin whispered softly, causing Allison to jump.

"Oh, nothing… I was just thinking…" She said as he sat down next to her.

"I heard what happened." Kevin noted while leaning back and watching the snowflakes fall.

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked in the opposite direction of him.

"And I wasn't gonna prod you about it. I just want you to know that if you need me to listen or anything, I'll gladly help. I'm the middle kid of six sisters… I've heard it all."

"Really? So one of your sisters married a man she didn't really love because she was sick of waiting for another man she really _did_ love?" Allison managed a small smile as she looked over at her bench mate.

"No… But a few of them did date other guys even though they really liked someone else… That's kinda close, I guess…" He grinned at her.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wish it could really be a _merry_ Christmas this year. And by the looks of it, that's not going to happen." She sighed.

"Hey, hey, don't go thinking that yet! We still got a few weeks, right? Things can change. And you know, just like a roller coaster, things will go suddenly downhill, and then go right back up again before you have time to throw up." This time he got a laugh out of Allison.

"Thanks. Hopefully I don't need to throw up, though."


	8. VIII

**11-10-08 AN: alrightie. Lately, I've been just going through and changing names, so… the revisions will be taken care of later but there's some stuff I need to take care of. I'm just making sure the storyline works.**

**

* * *

**

_This is how it works: you're young until you're not, you try until you can't, you love until you don't, you laugh until you cry, you cry until you laugh, and everyone must breathe, until their dying breath._

* * *

She was home. Allison had quickly left after her little heart-to-heart with Kevin, calling a cab and directing the driver to her home. She wasn't sure what she wanted here, or how she would explain it to House and his new team. She had just kinda left without telling anyone.

It looked just like how she left it – dishes in the sink, clothes on the chair, bed unmade. She wondered if she would ever be living here again, before quickly pushing the thought out of her head.

_It seems like it's been so long… With everything that's happened, I can hardly believe it's only been one night. It's been crazy… I guess its about time for me to start packing._

"I like her." Kevin announced as he lounged around in the conference room.

"That's no surprise." Kara grumbled, glaring at the sudoku puzzle before her.

"No, really, I like her. She's not like the rest of, well, she's just not like you." He beamed as Kara ignored him.

"Wow, so blunt." Leslie mumbled from behind the newspaper

"Well, I do." He sat up straight. "I mean, really, don't you guys think it would be nice if she stayed? I'm thinking about asking her to the Christmas party." Both girls stared up at him and then rolled their eyes. "Did you rehearse that or something? Just as friends, I mean. Would that be so bad?"

"Yes." Kara stated.

"Why?"

"Because House-"

"I what?" House said as he walked into the room. No one responded. After quickly looking around, he asked, "Where's Allison?"

"I dunno," was Kevin's sophisticated reply. "We thought she was with you." At that, House didn't reply, instead opting to walk back out of the conference room.

* * *

_I remember this… _Allison smiled softly to herself as she flipped through the wedding album. There were pictures of the flower girl holding a piece of cake and chasing the ring bearer. _At least I look happy. I guess I was, too… _She turned a page. _It feels like my whole life has just kinda… flown by me this last year. I can't believe all that's happened… This day has been like a season of 24! Just keeps going… And going… And going… And in the end it's only been one day! _She laughed. _I can't believe it's all happened… Just one thing after another._ She turned another page. _I remember that! _Allison thought as the page of her getting ready for the wedding appeared. Gingerly, she touched the picture, sliding her fingers over her smiling face. Suddenly the phone rang, startling her. She reached over, and clicked on the receiver.

"Hello."

"Why, Allison! What a pleasure to catch you at home!" The motherly voice of Chase's aunt was clear from the other line.

_Oh shit. _"Hello there, Margaret." She faked cheeriness.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. What do you think Rob would like for Christmas?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me… But that reminds me. I won't be celebrating with you over the holidays. I have to go out of town for a conference." _Wow. That sounded almost real._

"What do you mean? You can't miss it! Rob will be so heartbroken!" _He already is…_ Allison thought solemnly.

"Well, I don't want to, but I'm afraid I have to. I'm really sorry."

"Dearie, we will have to fix that somehow. But I'll be in town in four days, so that should give us ample shopping-slash-bonding time."

_How the hell am I going to get out of this? _"Oh, sure." _Guess I'll just deal with it when she gets here…_

"Perfect dearie! Take care! And find out what he wants, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright then. Goodbye." Margaret hung up the phone.

Allison sighed. It wouldn't be easy, talking her way out of Christmas with Robert's aunt. Margaret had been planning on this since she found out her favorite nephew would be getting married. Suddenly the phone rang again. _If it's any more of his family members..._ Allison thought as she answered.

"Hello."

"Don't worry, I've found the lost duckling!" House exclaimed, his voice muffled. "Sorry, the rest of the ducklings were wondering what happened to you."

Allison laughed. "Sure they were. Why did you call?"

"The ducks were worried!"

"You said ducks, not ducklings. Does that mean you were worried?" She couldn't help it.

"I was worried over how worried they were getting!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be back at the hospital soon; I just have to pack up a few things."

"And get me a Reuben-"

"Without pickles before I come. I will. But the sooner you want the sandwitch, the sooner I have to get done packing, so..." Quickly, she heard the annoying noise all phones make when the other person hangs up on you. She smiled to herself. _Better get packing._

* * *

"You never finished telling me why I can't ask Cameron to the dance as friends." Kevin stated as soon as House left the room.

Kara sighed. "I know you don't think I know very much about love, but really, I do, and it's pretty easy to see that House likes Allison. More than likes."

"Yeah, so? It would be just friends!"

"But that means that she can't go with House in a more than friendly way." Leslie calmly explained.

"Like he would."

"You never know with him. Really, they are kinda living together right now, am I right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah..." Kevin was either being really dense or he just didn't want to face the facts. "But I'm still gonna ask her. Who knows, she might be able to hook me up at a better job." He grinned, and both girls sighed.

"You're hopeless." Leslie said, turning a page.

"But you still love me!" Kevin exclaimed, hoping for some response. "Okay, maybe not love... But really like?" Silence. "Like me as a coworker!" Silence. "I hate both of you!"

"We hate you too." Even though both girls had been fully against it, he was still going to go for it.


	9. IX actual chapter this time!

**AN: Can you believe it? This is an _actual chapter_, of complete and utter new-ness! Um, it's been so long since I last officially updated because my life became… chaos. Ehh, life happens. As do crazy boys who want drama. Rawr!**

**I know it's extremely short. Today I'm working on updating at least half of the stories I've left to fend for themselves.**

**And I know where I want this to go… but my freaking god it will take a while. :/**

**:NOTICE: okay, so here's the deal: I've been revising, and I believe I'm up to date, but if you notice any inconsistancies PLEASE TELL ME! :)**

* * *

"So, what do you think she's going to say?" Leslie asked Kara as they lounged in the office. Kevin had just run out, in search of Cameron.

"I _hope_ she says no," Kara replied, pulling out a massive eraser and clearing her puzzle.

It was the next day – but too early in the morning for anyone besides that annoying Melanie to be there.

"And why do you hope that?" Leslie asked, a grin on her face as she peeked over the top of the newspaper to look at Kara.

"Because," Kara said, and sighed, "it would teach him a lesson."

"Or does wittle Kara have a crush?"

"I could slip something into your coffee-"

"But you promised to heal and not hinder. Ha!" Leslie grinned as she finished the daily crossword puzzle.

"Screw that," Kara muttered, and Leslie just grinned even more.

"But really, you do like him," Leslie said matter-of-factly.

"No I don't."

"Aww, come on. I see how you look at him. He's like your McDreamy, though I honestly think he's more of a McImmature, but whatever."

"It doesn't matter anyways."

"Of course it does! Why wouldn't it?"

"Because. I'm not his type," Kara said, looking down at her Sudoku puzzle.

Leslie sighed. "Oh yes, the whole 'type' thing. Have you ever asked him what his type is?"

"No. But _Cameron's_ his type."

Leslie rolled her eyes. "So you're saying that guys can only have one type? Have you seen all of Wilson's wives? They're all over the place!"

Kara couldn't help but smile. "But none of them lasted."

"Yeah, well, that's probably because one of them was more or less drunk when they got married."

"But still…"

Leslie put down the paper and gave Kara a hard stare. "All right. Here's the plan-"

* * *

The previous night:

When Allison had arrived at House's place (Reuben in hand), she hadn't expected to hear him playing the piano. Instead of barging in and disturbing everything, she just stood by the door, listening. It was a beautifully sad song, and by the lack of Shep's barking it seemed the dog liked it.

When the last notes finally faded away, Allison gently opened the door, not aiming to surprise House. Shep would have none of that, however, and immediately started barking and crying and jumping up to greet his new favorite person.

"You're late."

"I don't believe we ever agreed on a set time," Allison said as she quieted the small pooch and set down her bags. "But your sandwich is still warm." At that, House jumped up and hobbled over to get it.

"You even got me fries!" he exclaimed, opening the carton and eating one.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got you fries. But before you get too comfortable, which room is mine?"

"Well, we can _always_ share-" House started, but her look cut him off. "The last one in the hallway."

"Thanks," she said, and picked up her bags. The room wasn't expected, but not necessarily unexpected. The walls were a soft blue, and the sheets were a clean white. It was sort of cold, but yet not unwelcoming. Shep immediately made himself at home on her bed, and watched her unpack.

_This is so weird,_ Allison thought, taking a moment to sit on her bed and pet Shep. _I'm actually staying with House. But it won't be for long. After all, I have to meet Robert's aunt for Christmas._ She groaned in frustration.

_I don't know why I should even unpack, really. It's not like I'll be staying for long._ Shep smiled his little puppy smile at her as he paused to lick her hand. _Although, I guess it's not like I_ don't _want to stay_

* * *

Kara and Leslie's plan was in full swing by the time Allison and House arrived at the hospital that next morning. Leslie was busy making sure coffee was being made properly while simultaneously fixing up Kara's usually drab hair.

"What's going on?" Allison asked as she walked into the office. House was still a good three paces behind.

"Oh, just the usual. We have a diabolical plot that we're putting in motion," Leslie said, grinning.

Allison grinned as she walked closer to the two girls and took over coffee duty. "And what kind of evil plot is this?"

"Well, you see, little Kara here is just madly in love with our own Kevin. But she's so positive that they'll never work, 'I'm not his type!' so I'm going to change that."

"How long should that curling iron be in contact with my hair?" Kara gritted out, trying to glare at Leslie.

"Hold still – it's fine. We have to watch out, though, if it smells like something's burning."

"And what happens if Kevin were to come in?" Allison asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"She's getting ready for a date," Leslie rattled off without thinking. "Brilliant plan, right?"

"No plan is brilliant without me," House stated as he walked into the office. "What's going on?"

"Just some girl-fun," Leslie said, beaming.

"And how much will I have to pay to see this girl-fun?" House asked, hobbling over to the coffee pot where Allison already had a cup poured for him.

"It's not like that! I swear!" Kara exclaimed, blushing.

Leslie rolled her eyes. "She's right. But maybe I should make people pay… this will probably be my best work ever."

House raised one eyebrow, but said no more. He knew how devastating the games girls played could be. "I'll be working. Don't disturb me," he said as he limped off to his office and promptly pulled out his DS. Bowser was going _down_.

"Want to help?" Leslie asked Allison as she started arranging Kara's now-curled hair.

"Of course," Allison said, beaming.

Kara groaned.

* * *

Robert was very close to throwing something hard at Melanie's head. She hadn't left him alone for the longest time – prattling on and on to him or whoever was one the other end of her phone about shoes and _ohmygod there's a sale there?_ and all that other fun stuff.

He just wanted to think, dammit.

He needed to think of a way to win Allison back. No matter what happened – he knew he would love her, always. And the thought of her being with House, right now, staying at his place, _right now_, disgusted him.

Who could possibly even _like_ that cruel, selfish, shell of a man?

His Allison had always been caring. She had always been so amazingly compassionate. Even after all those years under House, she hadn't lost her ability to love.

And that was one of the things Robert loved most about her: her compassion. He knew she'd be a wonderful mother, and now he was severely regretting all those nights spent at the office when he should have been home with her. Planning their future, and all that stuff. Bickering about what color the nursery should be and how many kids they wanted.

He had seriously fucked up, in his opinion.

And he needed to figure out a way to win her back.

**Now.**

* * *

**So, that's chaper nine! I really do want to keep going with this, but I'm also writing some fiction of my own that I _really_ love. Check it (remove spaces): www .fictionpress. com /s/2519307/1/Fred**

**-wishing you all the best: TFA.  
Merry Holidays if you don't hear from me again for a while!**

**Wanna give me the best present ever? Review. :)**


End file.
